Old Family
by LexTalkAboutBooks
Summary: What happens when Aamani finally meets with her brother after 150 years of utter silence. Will she befriend his friends, accept his life, and take the opportunity to have a relationship with him. Or does she have an ulterior motive for the sudden reconciliation. This is my first FanFiction story so I hope you like it! I only own the Plot and Aamani:(
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

As I walk down the busy streets of New York to await my brother, whom I haven't seen in over 150 years, I am left feeling joyed and nervous. The last time we were together was when the two of us were compelled to find each other, by our demon father. Now, that is a long story that honestly my memory is failing to give me details of. I guess that is not so wrong when you get to be my age, which I do not intend to tell anybody. My secret only lies with my twin brother and father.

I round a corner, and start to smell the sweet scent of coffee beans and pastries from the cafe. This was the decided meeting place to catch up. I don't know why my brother decided to contact me out of the blue. I guess it might have something to do with the rumors in the Downworld community of him being engaged. But this has happened quite a few times throughout the years and he hasn't ever tied the knot or felt that he had to tell me.

I am surprised that it's a shadowhunter boy; he has loved faeries, vampires, werewolves, even the disappointing frail humans, but never a shadowhunter.

But, I do have to admit that they are very good looking and I, myself have been with many Shadowhunters but, never too seriously. They are too arrogant for my taste and I wouldn't hesitate with my magic if they disappointed me. Except this one boy, he was... I shut down those thoughts quickly and shove them into a box I kept locked.

I reach the door and walk in, and I immediately get hit with a rush of sweet air as the door bell jingles, announcing my arrival. I glance around searching for that familiar face you could never forget. Again I'm met with people staring, it's likely they have never seen a warlock before or at least somebody with a good sense of fashion. The Warlocks that do come here probably uses Glamours. But I have always believed thought if you got it, flaunt it.

I stand at 6 foot 4 inches and have pale ivory skin. My shimmery lavender hair is in a pixie cut, but I guess what catches people off guard are my electric yellow cat eyes. I'm also wearing vintage clothing, probably older than the people sitting in here, but nothing out of the ordinary. I have on a pair of light teal overalls with a plain white shirt underneath and gold gladiator sandals and simple gold bangles that pick up the gold flecks in my eyes.

As I walk to the counter I order some mocha drink that the barista recommended. I walk over to an empty table in the front corner, by the windows. I sit for five minutes waiting for my flamboyant brother to show his face, and when I do see him I may just slap him because my patience is running low. I'm definitely sure that he is still spiking his hair or putting on his silver eyeliner.

My brother is quite well known compared to me, he sells his magic to mundanes and is a council representative for Warlocks in the Clave. Maybe this is about our father, I mean that is what it was last-

"Excuse me miss, do you want anything else, a refill or scone?"

Did she just interrupt my thoughts? And not to mention it has been 15 minutes since I walked in, how could I possibly be done with what I already have. No wonder why mundanes are so obese.

"No thanks" I said in a sweet, musical voice just as the door bell jingled. I looked up at the waitress who was still talking about what I assume is today's specials. I looked her straight in the eyes knowing how she was going to react when I gave her the full force of my eyes. The girl's words are cut off by her gasp, and she flushes with embarrassment at her sudden outburst, as she got a look at my startling eyes, yellow and gold flecked. I have actually been told by a Faerie that you could get lost in them, so I know it was true, at least for him. I just keep staring until she mumbles sorry and half runs back behind the counter.

Out of the corner of my eye I glimpse at few pieces of glitter slowly float down and rest on my shoulder, and table. Without even having to look up or hear his voice I knew it was my brother.

As I raise my gaze to look into the same startling yellow cat eyes.

"Way to scare the poor girl off" he says with his signature grin that lights up his whole face, even reaching his eyes.

"Magnus-" I breathe out.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Magnus's POV

I'm still is the bathroom making sure my hair is presentable with enough glitter to leave a trail.  
"Magnus! You're really going to make your sister wait? From what you have told me about her, I don't think that's the best idea." Alec yelled from outside, in bedroom of my apartment where we both have lived for three years.  
I walk out and I have knots and butterflies in my stomach. I mean what if Aamani didn't approve of my growing relationship with Alec. Or even my new mortal friends that I have to outlive one day.

Alec registers the sad and nervous expression on my face and just walks across the room a pulls me into a tight hug that says everything. Within this hug I feel how much loves me and that he is here and waiting for me when I get back. That was all I needed, to know that he would stay with me even if my sister doesn't want to.

I look into his deep blue eyes that I fell in love with when I first saw him at my party so many years ago. I see them ripple with emotions like that water of Lake Lyn.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He says  
"No, I need to do this myself" The air is heavy with my butterflies flying out of my stomach and into the air. So to lighten the mood I say "I can take my sister any day, but you my love cannot" I give Alec a wide grin while he glares at me before breaking out into a smile that lightens his eyes into a glacier blue that just makes me want to get lost and not even care.

_Page Break_

I'm walking up to the cafe and I see her. My step falters and I lose my breath. I didn't hit me until I saw her, how I missed her. I remember how we would go shopping together in Paris and go to clubs in about every country as each other's wingmen. Ahh and the parties we threw…. they were talked about for months after, even in the eighteenth century.

I'm about ten feet from the window she is sitting at now. She should have noticed me or at least somebody staring at her but it looks as though she is deep in thought and looking pissed. Not a good combination for her or me for that matter. I see a girl walk up to her and start talking but knowing my sister and her state right now and how she can snap... patience is not a virtue of hers and I have made her wait twenty minutes, in a mundane cafe none the less. I'm regretting this meeting place more and more. Why did I even choose this place?  
I brace myself and walk in. I sniff the air relaxing marginally. The door jingles but Aamani doesn't look up she is still talking with the young girl. I'm actually surprised that the poor barista hasn't been turned mute for the rest of her life.

I walk over slowly being eyed from head to toe. I even mellowed out my clothing style today, wanting to seem more serious in front of my sister, like the topic I have planned to talk about today. But I still have my spiked hair and silver and glitter makeup, and a long sleeve navy velvet top with blue skinny jeans.

I reach her table as the girl that was talking to Aamani ran away. I wait for her to acknowledge me and when she does I say "Way to scare the poor girl off"

I can see she got the same reaction I did, but I had five minutes to just watch her outside the window.

"Magnus-"she said.

"Aamani…. did you miss me?" I said humorously.

"I guess you could say that"

"Good, I would hate to feel rejected"

"So Magnus, why did you want to see me out of the blue? I thought we agreed that father would pay less attention us if we were separated." she said seriously getting right to the point, as usual.

"Well I still think that but….things have changed and I want you in my life again"

"Is this about your Shadowhunter boy?"

"You know then that we are getting married in a few weeks?"

"Yes, I suppose I do" She said sounding bored. "Again, why am I here? Do you want me to be in the wedding or something?"

"Yes, but we will have to go shopping together to find your dress. About father, I don't want our relation to go back to hiding, if he actually cared about what we could do for him, he would have already used us like a dirty rag."

"What more can you expect from a fallen angel Magnus" she said sadly.

"No more hiding?" I said

"No more hiding" she said.

"Now about that shopping I suggested…." I say as I stand up from the chair.

"You know me so well" she says with a huge grin breaking across her face.

"Well, I am your twin brother" 


End file.
